


The Dangers of Photshop

by Kurama_Akiyama



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Photoshop, Snooping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama_Akiyama/pseuds/Kurama_Akiyama
Summary: Chakotay has been pining for Tuvok since the maquis. He uses his photoshop skills to create a family photo of him and Tuvok, and when Tom Paris finds it he believes it's real.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tuvok (Star Trek), Harry Kim & Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway & Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyboi_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboi_writer/gifts).



It started out as a hobby. A  _ can I make the bully look stupid?  _ type thing. Then it turned into a job. “Make me skinnier, make my boyfriend’s nose smaller, give my girlfriend bigger tits.” Stuff like that. Then the maquis and all of a sudden, Chakotay didn’t have time anymore.

Then Voyager. Chakotay had time for photoshop again. He did small things at first. Made B’Elanna’s uniform just a bit more flattering, got rid of stray hair that had fallen, hid embarrassing messages you could see in the background, things like that. All their photos were perfect. Then B’Elanna found out. It turned into a bit of a disaster. “Vorik said something stupid yesterday, I need a picture of him naked and dipped in eels.” or “Hey, Tom is kinda cute can you make me a picture without his shirt on?” And he did. It was fine. Just indulge her, she’s already been denied so much. It’s just harmless fun.

Then two years in, Tuvok, with his stupidly hot face started talking about his wife and their kids. So Chakotay maybe, sorta, photoshopped a family picture for him. He found photos of his family from the Starfleet dependency files and made a very generic Vulcan family photo, then left it in Tuvok’s quarters. If Tuvok seemed a bit happier that day, it was none of his business. 

He was going to leave it there. Just lock it away and forget about it. Too bad he never could let his crushes go. So he pulled out the photo and, with a bit of effort, he was the one married to Tuvok with 4 adorable half-Vulcan children. They looked like a perfect family. And so he might have kept the photo on a slightly more accessible server than he really should have, but he didn’t think it would be a problem. 

Well, turns out Tom Paris and Harry Kim hack their superior officer’s PRIVATE servers for fun. And so, when they stumbled upon an innocent little folder marked “Family Photo” they, naturally, opened it. And Chakotay vaguely remembers the two whispering, but he never expected THIS! 

  
  



	2. Jefferies tube liasons

Tom Paris never thought he would find anything really interesting hacking people’s servers. Sure, turns out Captain Janeway was a raging lesbian in a QPP, but he wasn’t really surprised. Although, finding out he had lizard babies with a lesbian was… interesting. Tuvok apparently knew he was hacking, and left him a cease and desist message, but he only had Chakotay left and he couldn’t resist. So he hacked him. It wasn’t hard, and the only interesting thing seemed like a picture. So he downloaded the file planning to check it later. 

Much later as it would turn out. Three months later, after a series of distractions and a few kidnappings, he found the file he had completely forgotten about. He giggled upon realizing what the photo meant, not noticing the strange look Chakotay tossed towards him at the sound.

“Harry. Harry come here.” He waved the other man into the dark Jefferies tube, knowing he would make the perfect co-conspirator. Harry looked faintly alarmed.

“This seems very homoerotic Tom, can I leave? I’m flattered really, but…” Tom sighed and smacked Harry’s shoulder. 

“Shut up. It’s not homoerotic, I have to show you something.” Harry sighed and glanced down. “Don’t show me anything, Tom, I’m really not interested.” 

“Tuvok is married to Chakotay.” “WHAT?” Tom slapped his hand over Harry’s mouth. “Shut up. We don’t want them to know we’re onto them.” Harry stepped out of the tube, dragging Tom with him. “Look, Tom. We aren’t spies and we’re not detectives. What do you want us to do?” Tom stopped.

“Tell everyone.”

“Um… Everyone?”

“Not everyone everyone, bridge crew everyone. The captain needs to know. And B’Elanna, Chakotay is practically her brother. Kes, she’s like a daughter to Tuvok, she deserves to know.”

Harry was still skeptical. “It’s not really our secret to tell… maybe we shouldn’t.”

It didn’t matter. Tom’s mind was made up.


End file.
